Write This
by Janettelle
Summary: Gaara is a famed songwriter everyone loves. With one pen he writes out songs, songs that people don't realise are his world. Except for one girl.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Gaara is a famed songwriter everyone loves. With one pen he writes out songs, songs that people don't realise are his world. Except for one girl.**  
**

**A/N:** Well this is my second story on Gaara, its an AU, is completely and totally different from Naruto storyline and timeline, but the characters are in it. Hope it goes well.

A few things to address as this story will be different from the first other than the fact that it is AU.

a) I have decided not to put in **any** japanese words unless they are things like "Itadakmasu" or the names of the villages. This is to prevent myself from making errors in the language and prevent you from misunderstanding things. Not to mention the songs are in english so might as well put everything english.

b) It is still in the Naruto world, even though it does not follow neither the plot nore timeline. Although most fo the characters' history are intact, they have been changed to fit this AU of a modern world. Long story short: This is a **modern** Naruto world.

c) The songs in here definitely do not originate from Gaara or me, and I would consider writing my own lyrics, but that's too much to do, ain't it?** I don't own the songs**, just **pretending** they are Gaara's works since they reflect his life. It would be good to play the song when I say so because I wanted a sort of read and listen and actually imagine you're there kind of effect. Turn on the said music when you see the symbols "". You would notice I skipped a few lyrics because I can't expect you to pause, read what I wrote and play again. Too troublesome. So just turn on the music, soft enough so that it doesn't disturb you from reading, but loud enough so you can hear.

If there are any suggestions to make this better, please tell me!

Now that's cleared up, on with the story!

* * *

**Write This**

A young red head entered the world with the best and the worst things in the world. A father who could give him everything with his status, and a mother who died before he could even smile at her. His older siblings were gifted with their parents' genes, awing the world with their amazing musical abilities. His perfect sister, with a beautiful voice and talented hands, learned how to play a guitar within a month. His cool brother, superior among his peers in drums and percussion, could sense the rhythm of a song after a few beats.

But _he_, out matched them both, a wonder at remembering a song after the first time, from the lyrics right down to the beats of the bass. He learned the guitar _and _the drum within a month, and wrote his first song at age four, which was then used as an advertisement to promote his father's music industry. A child prodigy, he knew he was. But he had never realized he was a danger as well.

He never knew what the outside world was like. From his bedroom window, all he could see was the desert spread out before him like a carpet, a perfect view to have if you wanted to see the sun set. And everytime he watched the orange ball slowly descend behind the sand dunes, crystal tears would fall on his flawless skin.

He hated it. It made him feel like he had wasted another day, that he had one day less to prove to everyone that he was worth living on this Earth. One day less to be who he wanted to be and one day more being who his father wanted him to be. One day more, with no one to accompany him. One day more, with his lonely soul biting him.

The 6 year old would go through the day as a routine. Home schooled in the morning, song writing lessons in the afternoon, future plans in the night. Everyday he went through the same procedure over and over again, and everyday he could hear the sounds of children laughing, men complaining and women gossiping, just outside his house. They were living their lives exactly how they wanted, and he concluded that as envy spread its vines until it ensnared every last nerve in his body.

He remembered when his uncle helped to sneak him out on his birthday, his desire to see what the world was like finally reaching Yashamaru. It took careful planning, but it worked out in the end. While his father assumed that he was studying in his room, and the tutor waited for him to come back from his 'bathroom break', he left the house as silent as a thief, and dashed into the world with his uncle holding his hand.

For three whole hours, he wandered around until the two of them got lost. With Yashamaru, he wasn't bawling and whining for his parents, so no one took note of the young child prodigy. He enjoyed watching people walk by hurriedly or slowly, tasting food that his father often said was not 'high class' to be set on their dinner table, playing games that normal children play everyday. The boy had the best time of his life, and his smile seemed to light up even the gloomiest of shops. When a sales girl offered him a sweet, the boy accepted it like a gift from heaven. Everything was wonderful, beautiful, amazing. Even when he was kept away in his house, he knew the things about the world. However, it is a completely different story to know about it, and experience it.

And the red head loved every moment of it.

It was only when Yashamaru went to buy some chocolates for him, did the innocent child see the other side of the world, the side that the boy had tried not to believe for the last three hours. A few gangsters, some drunk with the small of alcohol and smoke lingering on their jackets and clothing, grabbed the boy and the wallet he was holding, laughing and cursing in incoherent words. He struggled so hard, trying to stop the gangsters and their burly selves from pocketing the money he still wanted to spend. The so-called adults merely chortled at his futile attempts, dropping him after they were satisfied with the amount. The boy could only watch helplessly as they walked away, leaving him in the dirt.

The child prodigy met Ichibi Shukaku only once in his life, when he was two. The unnaturally big sized man had worn a suit, and shades. He was dark, with no hair on his scalp. He had massive arms and legs, and when he smiled, you felt like it was not sincere in the slightest bit.

Yet when the boy saw him once again, standing in the alley blocking the gangsters, he remembered feeling a mix of relief and happiness. And he continued to watch with delight as Shukaku pounded the men as easily as batting a few flies away. The prodigy picked himself up as his savior finished off the last of the gangsters. He was ready to thank him profusely, when something – or someone – intervened, and started a chain of events that led the poor boy down the road he had not expected.

"Sentou? Sentou!" The child paused as he watched the sales girl from earlier rush up to one of the gangsters and examined his wounds. Then, he could only watch in horror as the teenager, with tears in her eyes, started to slap Shukaku until he was so irritated, he picked her up and threw her against the wall. The red head was frozen on the spot.

"I'm back! I got th- Shukaku-san? What are yo-"

"For risking Master Gaara's life, ya'll pay with ya own," hairs on the back of the boy's neck raised as he heard the threat made by Shukaku. His voice, low, deep and dangerous, sounded so different from the friendly, comforting voice the red head had heard when he was two.

"Gaara," the boy's head snapped up at the sound of his name, turqouise eyes widened as Shukaku's grip on Yashamaru's neck tightened. "No one, will hurt ya eva' again."

**CRACK!**

Yashamaru fell limp on the ground as Shukaku released his grip, and as his head rolled towards his nephew, the last words he said made Gaara cry for the last time.

"Gaara."

"Did you know why my sister named you so?"

"She gave you that name so that you could continue to exist, so that her deep hatred for people like Shukaku would continue to exist and remain."

"To let others know of it."

"You were not loved."

"I hope you die."

Gaara felt the whole world freeze. Shukaku stepped on Yashamaru's body, crushing him and silencing him forever. He was too late, however. Gaara had already been hurt, his uncles strained voice haunting his mind. Tears started to form again, but the young red head then realized the prescence of the on lookers. Shukaku glanced at them, and then at Gaara. A smirk formed and he reached up to remove his shades.

Gaara would never forget the colour of his eyes.

Shukaku's pupilss were black, with a yellow lighting in the middle. It seemed to penetrate everybody present, as he looked at everyone, an evil smirk dancing on his lips.

"LISTEN UP! T'is kid here, is Sabaku no Gaara! Mess wit' him, and ya'll will end up like these troublemakers here! Ya got that?"

Gaara could only remember the look of hatred in the sales girl's eyes as she stared at Shukaku. A word formed on her mouth, but Gaara could only hear it when she aimed at him instead.

"Monster!"

Gaara watched her repeat it over and over, even as he was dragged away by Shukaku, her reaction was the same as everyone's as they directed their hate towards _him_, not Shukaku.

That evening with his father was like a silent film. No words reached Gaara. He could only see the silent fury within his father's eyes, the director of the Kazekage Music Industry. He noticed the familiar looks of discontenment and anger in his siblings' stares.

But most of all, Gaara saw Shukaku's stoic expression, his eyes hidden behind his shades once more. He saw nothing, but he knew, that behind that mask, was a glee that disgusted and angered Gaara more than anything. It was his fault, Shukaku was his goddamn bodyguard since he was born, he could not escape him.

It was his fault he was alone. He took away everyone that could have been friends with Gaara. He suggested to his father that Gaara should be home schooled. He took everything Gaara wanted!

"Gaara! Listen to me! You have brought disgrace to this family!" When the words finally registered in Gaara's brain, a new anger set in.

Family? What family? All Gaara's life, he was kept away from everyone, but most of all his siblings and father. They stayed away from him, they avoided him, they ignored him. He was a child prodigy, but no one at the same time. Now with Shukaku, they hated him even more.

No one loved him. Nobody ever did. The young, innocent red head was naïve into thinking, _hoping_ that someone did. Even his dead mother. But in reality, he was alone.

Nobody cared about Sabaku no Gaara. He was a prodigy, but also a danger as long as Shukaku was there.

Shukaku would destroy any obstacles Gaara faced, at _any_ cost.

And everytime Gaara let him satisfy his hunger for blood, he always knew why he let him do it.

Because nobody loved Gaara.

He was alone

-

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review or give me suggestions to make this better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay with me for the rest! Personally I think its a great AU and I can't wait to experiment it out. Haha. Of course I won't forget about Hurting. I just thought I would FINALLY post this story up. ) 

-JE


	2. What Hurts The Most

**A/N: **HEY everyone! I'm not sure how many people will be attracted to this yet, but I'm persevering.

Oh yes, to **Shadowyin** about the songs, I must mention that Gaara is a songwriter, not a singer, so he doesn't only sing the songs he write. More importantly, he writes songs for others so the songs might not reflect about him. I hope that clears it up. Haha, and by the way, I was already including that song into the story so don't fret.

Anyway, I hope you all remember about the "" sign. Start the music when this appears for maximum effect of being at a concert. Haha.

If that's all set, then on with chapter two! This will be introduction of the other main characters. How fun!

* * *

**Write This**

Songs:  
1.What Hurts The Most by Jo O'Meara

-

Teenagers crowded, pushed and jostled each other inside Suna Concert Hall where The Sand Siblings were scheduled to perform. The entrance guards, strict and fierce, made sure those without tickets would not smoke their way through the entrance. However, most of the time they just stood at the door, enjoying the music that was blasting from the mega-sized stereos positioned at every corner of the hall.

The massive hall – even though air-conditioned – was stuffy and warm, due to the overcrowding of young adults, female and male alike. The lights slowly dimmed and the buzzing in the crowd grew louder as the stage lights lit up one by one. A cheer burst throughout the audience like a wave as The Sand Siblings rose from beneath the stage on a platform, preparing to perform their final song for the night. Lead guitarist Sabaku no Kankurou strummed a note and let it echo in the air while winking at the girls in the front row, causing some to faint and others to shriek in delight. Although he was sweating profusely, drplets of water smudging bits of his purple face paint, Kankurou yelled into his mike, "Are you ready for the Sand Siblings?!" Screams erupted as his sister, Temari stepped out into the spot light after that, receiving admiring cries and wolf whistles from the many guys among the crowd. She pulled the front mike to herself and although the whole crowd was screaming, said rather softly, "This song was written by our brother, Sabaku no Gaara," the audienced somehow managed to scream even louder at this as the band silenced their instruments and Temari lowered her eyes.

Kankurou nodded to his bass guitarist, Teion, who started the base melody, while their drummer and Teion's twin brother, Taiko, began the rhythm. Temari smiled as the crowd quietened down, recognizing the ballad that topped Suna's Music Charts just the week before. She kept her eyes down and listened to the background violin until her cue.

-

"_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That dont bother me,  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let them out,  
Im not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while,  
Even though going on with you gone  
Is gonna still upset me,**_"

Among the crowd of singing fans, 19 year old brunette, Keiko Migoto sang along the words she knew by heart, her best friends Kizune Marui and Suji Futeki singing with her.

"_**What hurts the most,  
Was being so close,  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do.**_"

"Keiko! Keiko!"

"What?!" Keiko yelled over the noise made by both the music and the crowd's singing. She watched her friend Kizune cupped his hands over his mouth, and strained to hear his voice as he shouted, "Damasu just called! He's here! He said we have to go out now!"

"But the concert is about to end!" Suji shouted back.

"He has exclusive backstage passes, Suji! This is a chance to meet _the_Temari and Kankurou, maybe even Gaara!" Keiko's eyes lit up at the sound of her idol's name. "Alright, alright! Let's go!" Keiko screamed. Reluctantly, the three friends pushed and elbowed their way through the crowd towards the exit. It was not an easy task as several people just ignored their attempts. They finally reached the exit, just as Temari gripped the mike and raised her pitch.

"_**What hurts the most,  
Was bein so close,  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do.**_

_**Is what I was trying to do, oh oh oh ohhhh**_

_**What hurts the most,  
Was bein so close,  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you, is what i was trying to do.**_

_**What hurts the most  
Whenever you walk away, yeahhhh  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh... .**_"

-

"That was excellent, Temari!"

"Yeah, your pitch was perfect again!"

"Thanks, Teion, Taiko," Temari nodded gratefully at the two brothers. She knew as newcomers, Teion and Taiko thought everyone was excellent, but that didn't mean she couldn't accept their appreciation. Kankurou jogged in, guitar in hand as he heard the last part of the Bansou brothers' praise.

"You two were not bad yourselves, today. How do you two feel about a permanent contract?"

"Seriously!?" Teion and Taiko exclaimed simultaneously, faces brightening. Temari smirked as both teenagers clammored around her brother and discussed the terms of their contracts. She headed to the dressing rooms the Sand Siblings shared with the male members of the band trailing behind her.

Temari knew this was a spontaneous move, but surely the Kazekage Music Industry wouldn't mind. Especially since recently it had been accepting many newcomers into their business, honing their skills until they were near perfect.

Of course, the key word is _**near**_ perfect, as they constantly wanted to shine their spotlights on the Sand Siblings. Although Temari, Kankurou and the newly recruited Bansou brothers were extremely talented, the blond singer could only wonder at the numerous musicians that walked through the doors of Kazekage Music Industry every day, hoping for a shot, a chance, yet always being denied as long as the Sand Siblings were around.

_Teion and Taiko were lucky to spill their drinks on Kankurou_, Temari thought, chuckling as she recalled what happened the month before. The Bansou brothers were working as waiters in a cafe near Kazekage Music Industry. However, they were much more talented in their music than serving customers, and spilled both the drinks they were serving on Kankurou's lap. Of course, the face-paint lover was not happy at all, and when they came over to apologise, Kankurou ignored the fact they were en-route for their music lessons. Temari, thankfully, was curious enough to see their talents, and one thing led to another, now they were on permanent contracts with the Sand Siblings.

_What a cool pun_, Temari thought as the Bansou brothers walked in cheering. _Everyone here is a sibling_._ If only other people could be given as much of a chance as they do_. Kankurou sat down beside his elder sister, wiping off his purple face paint and smirking at the Bansou's celebration dance.

"That was one of the best songs you've ever sung, Tem."

Which reminded Temari of her youngest sibling. The blond looked around for the redhead, usually in the room waiting to congratulate his only family (their father was their boss, nothing more) on their successful performance again. But the famed songwriter was nowhere in sight.

"Temari?"

"Where's Gaara?"

Kankurou shrugged, and went on to use water to wash the face paint off. Temari frowned at Kankurou's lack of concern, but had no time to nag at him as the door swung open and one of their organizers announced to the group, "You have some fans with backstage passes. They would like to meet the Sand Siblings."

"Alright, let them in," Temari replied, deciding that Gaara was probably on his own, creating another song for their group to hit the charts.

-

Damasu counted his earnings again and again, laughing to himself as he thought about how he managed to con the 3 fans into paying double the backstage passes were worth.

"Suckers," Damasu muttered and walked away from the backdoor leading to the rooms performers rehearsed before the concert. As he headed to his car, pocketing his untruthful profit, he heard a soft voice singing around the corner. It was firm, and clear, but the owner of the voice sang slow, as if he wasn't sure of the lyrics.

"...in on the pressure. But I know they're just waiting for the crash..."

Thinking that he could probably use an extra twenty dollars, Damasu flicked out his penknife and crept behind the corner where he could hear the voice, a low voice, singing a tune. It was a smooth vocal, and if Damasu had been a critic, he would've melted right there on the spot.

But Damasu was of the untrained ear, only hearing things like jingling pockets of coins or the slapping of paper money. Raising his arm above his head, the cheat prepared to strike his victim.

"...I'm not afraid of tomorrow..."

Before Damasu could make a move however, he was already dead and toppled to the ground.

"...I'm only scared of myself."

Gaara hesitated for a moment, before he turned his head just slightly, so that he could still see the body and keep within the shadows. A big sized man dropped the bloody knife he was holding, brushed some dust off his business suit and snapped his fingers, where two men appeared out of nowhere and leaped into action, clearing the body.

The redhead looked up at his bodyguard, face stoic and pale. Shukaku on the other hand, grinned as if Christmas had come early.

-

"Oh my god that was so nerve wrecking!"

"Yeah, it was. I cannot believe how nice they were to us!"

"Temari was so cool, she even said my name sounded beautiful!"

"Your name is beautiful, Keiko," Kizune smirked as the trio of friends walked out into the carpark towards Kizune's blue BMW. "Did you hear Kankurou giving me advice? He can play the electric guitar so well!"

"Yes, and his real face under all that face paint doesn't look too bad either."

"Sorry, you couldn't meet Gaara, Keiko. You're right, all the songs he wrote were awesome!"

"Told ya!" Keiko taunted, laughing although her heart started to beat with less vigour at Kizune's reminder. She was thrilled at the chance to meet the Sand Siblings, but the person she really wanted to meet was the song writer that brought them out of the shadows and into the media. Being an aspiring singer herself, Keiko oftened practised her singing with the songs he wrote. Although her singing wasn't exactly perfect, the lyrics were, and more real than any song she had sung.

"His songs are always so full of emotion. Like as if he was depicting real life events instead of making them up," Keiko breathed as Kizune drove them out of the carpark. It was only when they reached the highway did Keiko notice something wrong.

"Suji? Suji, you haven't said a word about today," Keiko shook her friend lightly on the shoulder. The small sized brown haired girl only turned her head and smiled at Keiko dreamily. Kizune watched from the rearview mirror.

"Suji? What did you and the Bansou brothers talk about?" Keiko asked, as she recalled how Suji, being polite and unwilling to leave out the newcomers, had walked up to the Bansou twins and requested for their autograph. There was plenty of flirting going on between her and one of the brothers, but Keiko wasn't sure that was the cause of the problem.

"MmmmMMmm," Suji smiled, laughed and mumbled softly, while Keiko and Kizune watched her, each raising an eyebrow.

"Suji?" Keiko repeated uncertainly.

"Teion asked me out," Suji whispered, giggling with her eyes in a daze. Keiko's mouth dropped as she looked back at Kizune.

"What?"

"Teion asked Suji out."

"WHAT!?" The car swerved and screeched as Kizune tried to regain control after avoiding the lorry that appeared in front of them. When they finally skidded to a stop, Suji seemed to snap out of her reverie and whacked the back of Kitsune's seat.

"Nice going, wise ass! I was thinking about killing myself too!"

"Hey! You were the one who distracted me!"

"What was I doing, dancing around in a monkey suit? Pay attention to driving!"

"Oh yeah, why don't you take the wheel if you're so good? I heard you got a high score in driver's ed. What was it? Oh yeah, an F!"

"Shut up, you moron!"

Keiko sighed as her friends started to argue at the side of the road. She laughed at their antics most of the time, but today she was feeling a little upset at not seeing her idol. Leaning back on her chair, Keiko could see the full moon that was shining brightly in the sky. Stars around it seemed to twinkle softly, compared to the huge ball of light. It was a cloudless night, and Keiko felt peaceful just watching the sky.

_I wonder what song Gaara is creating now?_ Keiko thought out of the blue. She could almost fall asleep now, Kitsune's car was realy comfortable...

"DRIVE ME HOME NOW, STUPID _KITSUNE_!"

-

"Gaara?" Temari's head twisted towards her left as she watched her younger brother enter the house they shared. As quickly as a smile formed on her lips, Temari's face turned into a frown as trailing behind Gaara was his bodyguard since he was born, Ichibi Shukaku.

"Good evening, Ms Temari," Shukaku's deep voice rang out, inflicting fear into Temari, even though she had long gotten use to his presence.

"Evening," the blond replied stiffly. Shukaku grinned maliciously at her tone and patted Gaara on his head. Temari nearly wanted to yell at that: since he was six, no one was allowed to touch Gaara except for his _caring_ bodyguard. This was for his protection, but it seemed nothing more but to manipulate the people around the redhead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gaara."

"Hn."

Shukaku left for his own apartment just opposite the mansion the Sabaku siblings bought. Gaara sat on the couch, aware but making no obvious signs that he was, that Temari was perched at the edge of her chair in the dining room, trying to find words to express her gratitude.

"Thank you."

"..."

"You were right, Daichi is not coming back. And, I guess I should stop being so stubborn."

"...You deserve better."

Temari blinked in surprise. She watched Gaara stand up and walk up the stairs, pausing to glance her way before he entered his bedroom. There was no smile, but there was concern, and Temari could smile at that. Gaara never showed his emotions, but his message was clear to her even if he had not said anything. The song was enough.

She heaved a sigh and took out her purse, sliding a photo of a blond haired man out of its position. She stared at it, for a moment lost in the memories of her former gentlemanly neighbour, whom she had a crush on but was unwilling to face it since her musical career was much more important.

Yeah, right.

Even now, when he had moved away and was ready to marry some long haired, high-pitched giggling girl from Takigakure, Temari couldn't be truthful to herself; that she was afraid of his rejection. Her pride was second to her intelligence.

"I am stubborn," Temari murmurred quietly. She tore the paper into shreds, dropping it into a nearby bin and walking to her room.

"What hurts the most?" The blond asked herself as she untied her ponytails, the tension released from her head.

_Love lost? Or never found at all?_

-

* * *

**A/N:** Alright. Not the best first chapter I imagined. I guess its kind of hard because I usually don't start on other things when i have something going on. (_cough cough_, **Hurting**). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Here are the meanings of the names I chose. 

**Migoto Keiko **– Beautiful; Strong Fault / Siren  
**Marui Kizune **– Round; Spirit Figure  
**Futeki Suji **– Tough; String  
**Damasu** – To cheat  
**Teion Bansou** – Bass; Music (accompanying)  
**Taiko Bansou** – Drum; Music (accompanying)  
**Kitsune** – Fox  
**Daichi** – Replace

Oh yes, I remembered I had a review that said my character in hurting was a mary-sue. I am _trying_ not to make the same mistake again. Haha. Anyway, just note this is just an introduction. Character build up in later chapters.

Lastly, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

-JE


	3. Immortal Dreams

**A/N:** HELLO people! Well, although i said I'll persevere, I haven't done much have I? Anyway, here's an update. I'm sorry for being so late, if you read my Hurting chapters, I mentioned that I wouldn't be able to update until after exams. Well I will update here because 2 chapters seems a little pathetic. Lol.

Anyway, I have decided to just abolish that whole effects thing. I have a short attention span, and I am no longer interested in those features. You can play the song if you'd like, while the lyrics play. It would sound nice, but anyway, no pressure.

Also, I would like to say I have absolute NO PLAN for this story, I'm just going with the flow. I completely forgot what I wanted to do for this story so I guess I'll just do whatever in this.

Ah I'm speaking nonsense. Try to enjoy this. I wish Gaara would come back to Naruto. (cries)

-

* * *

**Write This**

Songs:

1. A Whole New World by Brad Kane, Lea Salonga (_voice actors for Aladdin and Jasmine in Aladdin_)

-

Do you believe in dreams? Those fictional images that play with the fantasies in your head, and haunt you at night when you are at your most vulnerable? They are the sparkling stars of hope and longing, the solidified form of the wishes and secrets you hold dear in your heart. And just like stars, dreams are sometimes small and insignificant to everyone but the one who has them. To that particular person, their dreams shine brighter than the Sun, and its light showers on that person the possibility of achieving something impossible.

-

Kizune parked his car in the driveway of Keiko's home, grinning and shaking his head as he recognized the shrieking voices of his friends coming from the window on the second floor. He let himself in to the mansion, frowning at the familiar smell of alcohol wafting from the living room and jogged up the stairs to Keiko's room.

"Keiko? Suji?"

"SHHH!" Kizune blinked as his female companions shushed him with fierce glares and lay on their stomachs in front of a silver radio. He joined them as Matsuri's, the popular radio D.J. for 'The Sandy Playlist', voice echoed in Keiko's room.

"...do you have any words of encouragement for aspiring singers who want to be as great as you?"

"Well, believing in yourself and having the confidence to achieve your dreams is very important."

"What sort of dreams do you have now, Sakura?"

"My dreams? I suppose I want to continue to inspire people, and let everyone know they shouldn't look down on girls! Haha."

"What about these gossips I hear about Uzumaki Naruto and you being a couple? Do you have any dreams about that?"

"Wh-What? No, no, of course not! There's nothing about him and me!"

"So, you're telling listeners out there that there is nothing going on with you two?"

"Yes, I mean, no, there's nothing."

"She sounds convincing," Kizune snorted sarcastically, only to receive matching punches to his head. He groaned and rolled around in pain, while Keiko and Suji continued to drown themselves in the voices of Matsuri and Haruno Sakura.

"...rumours that he's playing the music just for you. What do you have to say about that?"

"There is NOTHING between us!"

"Aww, I think they look cute together. I wish Sakura would just see how sweet Naruto can be," Suji cooed. Keiko giggled and sighed, "Yeah, I heard his latest solo during the Fire Music Awards was dedicated to her as well. How romantic is that?"

"Handsome."

"Romantic."

"Cute."

"Hot."

"HOW PERFECT CAN MUSICIANS BE!?" Suji and Keiko screamed together, jumping up and down in a frenzy. Kizune stood behind them wincing and plugging his ears with his fingers. He tried to find some way to stop their yelling.

"Hey, HEY! Sakura's saying something!" Kizune shouted as loud as he could and gaped as the two girls went as quiet as a mouse within a fraction of a second, crouching in front of the radio. Shaking his head, he mumbled softly, "Don't understand you girls," and dodged out of the way of two more punches, smiling triumphantly. Keiko rolled her eyes at him and concentrated on Sakura's voice coming out of her radio.

"...But yes, I guess to sing, play or do anything for somebody, is the best way to give your best performance. To live for someone is the same thing. When you have that strong and real of a motivation as a person, anything you do is as perfect as it can be."

Keiko sighed at the brilliant choice of words. This sort of beautiful quotes are nothing to someone as intelligent and witty as Haruno Sakura, and Keiko turned to lay on her back, staring at the poster of her idol taped on the ceiling of her bedroom.

Gaara's aquamarine eyes held her gaze, intensity overflowing into her as she imagined his silent, calm face to be encouraging her. She smiled to herself for such a creativity and sighed, sitting up properly. Suji stopped her squealing at Kizune, fortunately for the latter, and stared at her friend.

"Keiko? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"'Nothing' is ever nothing for you. What's up?"

"Yeah, what's wrong, you've been moody for the whole of this week. Not to mention distracted, Mr John had to call you like six times before you responded to him, and Literature has always been your favorite subject," Kizune sat down with Suji, both sharing concerned glances about the brunette. Keiko saw their looks and merely pointed to the calender on her wall that had a picture of Gaara beside the dates of the month.

"You've circled 12th of July."

"A lot."

"Oh my god, is that the audition!?"

"Yup," Keiko muttered. A few months ago, Keiko had signed up for an audition to be a back up singer for Haruno Sakura's 'Cherry Blossoms Fall' concert, thinking that it would be a perfect opportunity to get recognized for her singing talent. It wasn't until the week before, when she heard a few girls trying out for the same part in the community recording studio, did she realize how foolish she had been. Sunagakure has been a city of music since... forever. There was always someone else who wanted to be a singer, or a dancer, or a musician. It was hard to be anything anywhere nowadays, least likely Sunagakure.

"I heard Naime was trying out, so I went to listen to her recording last week. It was good, way better than me. I think I should just pull out," Keiko muttered, tugging a pillow from her bed and wrapping her arms around it. She felt tears nudge the edge of her eyes, and Suji hugged her tightly.

"Shut up, Keiko. You're good, and you know you can do it. Don't let your insecurities eat you now."

"Yeah, Keiko, you've been practising too. Let's hear what you've got," Kizune encouraged, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside his best friend who stood up for him at the beginning of their middle school year. Kizune had flopped his audition at the guitar club try-outs, and no one helped him when he was being laughed at by the seniors except a girl he didn't even know.

That girl was Keiko.

"Yeah, look! They're going to play Naruto and Sakura's duet! Sing to it!" Suji agreed excitedly. She smiled at her friend since pre-school and pulled Keiko to her feet, turning up the volume of the radio.

"Thank you Sakura! And now, we'll have the duet by the pink haired beauty and her 'rumoured' beau-"

"He is not!"

"'A Whole New World'," Matsuri chuckled as she said the title, switching the controls and playing the newest single on Sakura's album.

-

The sounds of strings drifted from the speakers, seeming to penetrate the listener's soul and touching Naruto's heart as he recalled the memorable process of recording the song. He turned up the volume, letting a smile grace the mischievous features that made him a unique star among Konoha's musicians.

"**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
**

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride.**"

"Naruto?"

A voice timidly asked from the bedroom door behind Naruto. The teenaged pop star shushed whoever was at the door, soaking in his voice, but mostly in anticipation of Sakura's voice. He waved his hand and heard the door close quietly. Satisfied that he was alone, he closed his eyes and leapt from his chair, moving his lips to the lyrics and dropping back down as Sakura's sweet words entered the mix.

"**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky.**"

"You can really imagine."

Naruto's head turned so fast he heard a crack in the joint. Sasuke's evil smirk was the only thing he saw before he fell, crashing onto his table and knocking everything that wasn't nailed to it onto the floor. He scrambled up too late, his best friend already trying to restrain his laughter. This meant that he had seen everything, Naruto flushed as he concluded mentally.

"Look, if you want to laugh, just wait until the song is over."

"Oh sure, go ahead and continue your... ballroom dancing," the last two words came out choked as Sasuke chuckled. By the brunette's standards, that was akin to rolling on the ground laughing. Naruto knew that and huffed indignantly.

"**A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me .**"

Naruto waited until the last moment before he turned off the radio and steeled his expression into a stern gaze. He turned to meet his friend's eye.

"What do you want?"

A normal person would've burst out laughing by now, for the sight of an idol dancing like a jellyfish on his chair and holding a paper weight as if it were his girlfriend would've been too much to handle. But Sasuke was not a normal person, he was a musically inclined vocalist who matured faster than anyone in his peer group.

Or maybe, he just matured faster than Naruto.

"Nothing, just to tell you that the director of Kazekage Music Industry is going to meet us soon, so you better hurry up and change."

"I'm already dressed."

"I meant change your brain settings from idiot to teenage-pop-idol-that-many-girls-have-no-clue-is-so-stupid."

Naruto cursed silently as a taunting grin broke onto Sasuke's pale face, mocking the blond to no end. He would've engaged in a friendly fist fight with him as they usually did when they met, but resisted as he heard his manager calling him from outside.

"NARUTO!"

"Coming!"

"I wonder how Sakura would react if she knew."

"You wouldn't dare!" Naruto threatened fiercely, but his voice level decreased as soon as Jiraiya came into view. Sasuke smirked once again. They both knew he would never tell Sakura, but Sasuke loved to tease. It was the only thing Naruto didn't have over his childhood friend. They were equal in terms of musical talent, but when it came to embarrassing situations, Sasuke took certain measures to ensure the brash blond never caught him in one.

"Naruto, hurry up, this concert is the highlight of your career! We need to start off on the right foot."

"I'm sure you've already slept with the director's wife," joked Naruto. Jiraiya was the most successful agent Naruto could have ever worked with. He did everything in his power to make sure his client became the best of the best. He was famous for his skills – as well as his ability to charm every woman he came across. Naruto never figured out what was so attractive about the silver haired pervert.

"Zip it, Naruto. This time its different. The director is not someone to be messed with. Trust me," Naruto's smile faded as he noticed the rare seriousness in Jiraiya's tone. Sasuke frowned.

"What's so intimidating about him?"

"The guy's rich, powerful, and cunning. He would stop at nothing to get what he wants. And judging by his status, I'd say he's been pretty good with his methods. Now get into the limo."

Naruto and Sasuke were shoved into the black vehicle, Jiraiya slamming the door in their annoyed faces. While he walked round to get into the front passenger seat, Naruto took out his phone and sent a message to Sakura.

"I said I wouldn't tell her, dobe."

"No harm making sure she doesn't listen to you."

"Meh, what's wrong anyway. Its not as if it were anyone else's song."

"I have an image to keep, Sas-gay."

"Hey, I thought you promised not to use that!"

"Only when you get a girlfriend."

"I did get one!"

"And you broke up with her after what, 3 weeks?"

"She was irritating," Sasuke muttered, looking out the other window. Naruto shook his head and sht his phone. He placed an arm around his friend, momentarily silent as he took a few seconds to treasure the moment. It was only a couple of years ago when he thought he might never talk to Sasuke again. He was glad things worked out in the end.

"Sasuke."

The dark haired boy turned to face him, showing him the emotionless face that melted the hearts of millions of girls around the world. Naruto stared for a few seconds and pushed it away.

"Too much of a good thing will spoil my eyes."

"Hey."

"Sasuke, you have to get someone. You can't deny that you're alone."

Sasuke stopped short, his original sarcasm lost in the air that suddenly became tense. He frowned, but did not answer. As much as he liked Naruto, he disliked his straightforwardness. It made him think, and that's where insecurities are borne.

He didn't like insecurities.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Find a random girl on the street?"

"No, bu-"

"I can't just open my heart like that, Naruto. Its not easy trying to open your heart, when the last time you did, someone wanted to kill you."

"Are you talking about that gangster girl, I thoug-"

"I don't mean literally, dobe. I mean, when you get hurt. When you feel like dying. When someone hurt you so bad, you wish she just killed you so you wouldn't have to live with the pain."

Naruto stayed silent. He looked at Sasuke's side profile, a close up view many girls would kill for, just so they could admire from a close distance. It was just upsetting that those girls never saw the sorrow that floated inside his eyes, the loneliness he felt that pained his heart. They never saw past his good looks.

Sasuke was an idol, nothing more.

-

"Well?"

"Well, Keiko, I think you're just being nervous. Whenever you sing, your voice is naturally perfect. But when you want to sing it for something, you just... just..."

"Suck," Kizune stated simply. Keiko's expectant face fell, and she dropped on her bed with such a depressed face Kizune could have sworn even the bed sighed.

"Kizune!" Suji whispered angrily, but wiped away her crossed expression as she went to sit beside Keiko.

"Keiko, look at me," the brunette looked up at her friend, tear welling in her eyes. Suji, who was usually the more childish one, took on a mature role this time, and wiped away her friend's tears.

"Keiko, you're good. Believe me. You just have to learn how to sing freely in front of people. Don't care about what they think, care about what you feel. I know you're going to do great in the auditions, as long as you keep calm. Be natural, be yourself, and you'll shine just as brightly as the stars shine at night."

"Suji, thank you!" Keiko cried out and hugged her friend, who had been there for her when her parents could not. Kizune gave in to the girly mushiness and stood up to join in. The trio stayed this way in a tight embrace, all of their dreams hanging above them.

Keiko felt like hers was within reach now, because her friends had pulled it closer to her.

"By the way, Keiko?"

The pulled apart, the girls glancing at Kizune.

"Yeah?"

"I heard Gaara will be going, joining Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke as a judge for the auditions."

-

The red head walked slowly, knowing that he would be late, but not caring anyway. Shukaku strolled by his side, silent and calm, exuding confidence and an aura that made people stay away even if there were no body guards. Girls would've screamed if Shukaku wasn't there, but since he was always with Gaara, the famous song writer never heard them shriek their love for him in person. He doubted their so-called love anyway. It was short lived, temporary, only for a while before the next superstar walked down the street.

"Where are we going again?"

"To meet Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, to discuss their first concert here in Sunagakure."

"Why couldn't father do this?"

"He said you needed some experience of handling the business before you took over."

Gaara was quiet at this, and Shukaku had an idea why. The red head's personal body guard knew him better than his own siblings, and although he knew Gaara had no intention nor interest in taking over Kazekage Music Industry, it will happen, as long as Shukaku was alive.

"Where's Temari and Kankurou?"

"Practising, of course. They always try to avoid any meetings with you around."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're the youngest in the family, and your father proclaimed you his successor to his business! The eldest child and the oldest son were overlooked because your talent and skills are far greater than theirs. If they are not jealous, then they are not human."

"I'm not glad about this, am I human?"

"Master Gaara, you are not human," Gaara looked up at Shukaku as they reached the building where the meeting would take place. Kazekage Music Industry loomed over them, as if threatening to block out the sun. Like it, Shukaku stood tall, above Gaara and smiled menacingly at the young adult who seemed like a child compared to him. It was this smile people feared and respected. The smile that Temari hated, and Kankurou detested.

It was this smile that protected Gaara.

"Master Gaara, as long as I am around, you are immortal."

-

* * *

**A/N:** SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ONCE AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ALL CAN PERSEVERE UNTIL THE END OF MY EXAMS. THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE!

-JE


End file.
